


First Time for Everything

by LadyAllo



Series: Undertale ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and More [1]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllo/pseuds/LadyAllo
Summary: Sans and Toriel have been dating for a while, and even live together. But they’ve never done the do. Sans wants to change that, and Toriel agrees.
Relationships: Sans / Toriel, soriel - Relationship
Series: Undertale ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979761
Kudos: 13





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> *slams hands on desk* SMUT. SMUT. SMUT. SMUT.

Sans turned the corner and looked at Toriel, sitting on her chair reading a book. He let out a small sigh, a bit nervous. He went over and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over at him and gently closed her book. “Yes, my love?” Sans blushed a bit at the pet name.

“Uh... could I talk to you for a bit, Tori?” Sans asked nervously. “Of course.” Tori responded. Sans glanced at the other people in the room. Papyrus and Flowey were playing video games (how does the flower even play them without hands?) while Frisk did homework. “I-I meant.. alone.” Sans corrected.

Toriel blinked. “Oh, of course.” She stood up, put her book on her chair, then stretched. Normally Sans wouldn’t mind her being much taller than her, but the subject matter... is making him flustered.

“C-cool.” He blushed, then moved to the kitchen. Toriel followed. “Uh... I just have... dang this is hard. Uh,” The skeleton couldn’t quite get it out. Toriel tilted her head and grabbed both his hands. “Take your time.” She gently smiled at him.

Sans swallowed. “I uh... was wondering if you might... want to...” he mumbled the rest of his sentence. “Might want to what?” Tori tilted her head, slightly confused. Sans sighed once more. “I was thinking. We’ve been together a while... I just.. feel like I’m ready to take it to the next level? Like... have... uh... intercourse.” He said the last part of the sentence very quietly.

Toriel blinked. “Oh, I was not expecting that. Hmm.” Sans blanched. “Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! Sorry if I mentioned it and you’re uncomfortable with it.” “Are you in heat?” Toriel asked, a bit confused.

Sans blushed. “No!” He said a bit too loudly. He then cleared his throat. “No, I just.. wanted the first time to be special.” Toriel beamed. “Of course Sans. I would love to... _bone_ you.” She winked then laughed.

Sans started laughing too, then stood on his tippy toes to kiss her. “Man, no wonder I’m in love with you. You’re hilarious.” He smiled. Then an argument started happening in the other room. 

Flowey and Papyrus had finished their game, but Flowey was not too happy about losing. Sans chuckled. “I think we should maybe find someone to distract Frisk and the others.” Toriel nodded, laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Sans had called up Undyne and asked her to bring everyone camping. “How are they gonna survive a zombie apocalypse if they don’t know how to camp?” Was his excuse. Undyne agreed enthusiastically and dragged everyone out to the middle of nowhere.

Now Sans and Toriel were alone at home. They had a nice handmade dinner, this time made by Sans. Usually Tori made the meals, but Sans wanted to be romantic. It wasn’t as good as the goat monster may have made it, but it was enough.

Toriel gently grabbed Sans’s hand and walked to the bedroom. No-one was home, but she locked the door anyways. Sans started blushing. “Uh... how do you... wanna? Start?” 

Toriel held up a finger to his face, then went into the master bathroom and closed the door. Sans waited, his blush getting larger. In a few moments, Tori walked back out. Completely naked.

Sans’s jaw dropped, while he looked her up and down. She was gorgeous. But Toriel saw his staring the wrong way. She teared up a bit. “Do.. you not like how I look?” She gently said.

“Oh Tori, of course not!!” He gently ran over and grabbed her hands, then kissed her. “You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. A gift. Don’t ever think you’re anything else.” Toriel blushed and then laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I just haven’t done this in a while. I guess I’m just... insecure.” 

Sans shook his head then kissed her again. The boss monster laughed once more. “Your turn.” She said succinctly. Sans blushed again. “Oh yeah. Uh..” he started pulling his shirt over his head. Toriel stared at him with lidded eyes.

“Stop staring, Tori!” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Look who’s talking, Sans!” She laughed back. He chuckled. “It’s just... embarrassing.” 

“Sans, I am literally completely naked in front of you. You don’t need to be embarrassed.” She kissed the top of his head. He nodded, then finished taking his shirt off.

Underneath his shirt was a glowing blue belly. Tori poked it. “Very squishy. I approve.” Tori said. Sans chuckled. He poked her boob. Tori startled. “Very squishy. I approve.” Sans copied. They both laughed. “I’m gonna get you for that!” Tori said, then started tickling Sans. Sans laughed, then ran away.

“Nooo Tori!” Sans exclaimed happily. Tori gently pounced and held Sans against the bed. He looked up at her, blushing. She smirked. “Got you.” Sans tried to stutter out a reply.

Before he could, Tori leaned down and blew raspberries on his stomach. He giggled, trying to push her off. “Do you want me naked or not Tori?” He laughed. She stopped, and he took off his pants. His underwear had little hotdogs with buns. “May I see your hotdog?” Toriel politely asked. Sans burst out laughing. He didn’t even reply, just laughed, then pulled them down.

But there wasn’t anything there. Tori tilted her head. “Where is it?” Sans blushed. “Uh.. it’s not there unless I’m aroused.” He explained. “You aren’t aroused by me?” Tori asked, looking up at him. “Oh, no, I am! It’s just... it’s just been a long time. I only have it come out... when I’m in heat, usually.” Tori nodded, then thought for a sec.

She smirked devilishly. “What if I told you... I wanted you to fuck me, Sans? What if I said I want your cock inside me?” She said in a low voice, looking down at him with lidded eyes. He blushed, surprised, and his hard on appeared. 

Tori laughed, and her ‘sexy demon’ facade crumbled away. “I did it!” She did a little fist pump. Sans chuckled. “You’re a dork. Of course saying that would help.” That made him think. “Something else would help too...” he leaned over and started rummaging inside his table.

Apparently Tori had the same idea, cuz when they both turned back, they were holding the same thing. Lube. “Oh. Huh. Great minds think alike. Wait a minute... why do you...?” Tori blushed. “Um... I... doesn’t matter. Why do you?” Sans blushed back. “Uh..”

Then they laughed together. Sans took a look at the line she held. His was just normal, but hers... was strawberry flavored? “Why is yours flavored?” He asked. “Oh, no reason... well, maybe a few.” Tori winked at him. She squirted a bit onto her hand. “May I?” She asked while gesturing towards his ‘hot dog’.

He nodded, in suspense. She gently put that hand to his cock and rubbed the lube all over it. He let out an exhale, then stuttered, “Oh g-god Tori...” She added a bit more, then starting moving a bit faster, jacking him off.

Sans murmured an expletive. “Fuck, Tori, you’re... you’re good at this...” Tori chuckled, then stopped for a sec. Sans looked down, confused. Then Tori put the tip of his dick in her mouth. Sans groaned.

“Shit..” Tori looked up at him, licking and sucking at the head. The eye contact made him more aroused. He hadn’t felt this good in a while, and only after a few minutes. He looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Tori engulfed the rest.

Sans almost let out a full on moan, but stopped himself by biting his arm. Tori got off for a sec and said. “You don’t need to be quiet, Sans. There’s a reason we got everyone out of the house.” She winked at him then started blowing him again.

She licked at the shaft, then the head, spreading Sans’s precum all over. She bobbed her head. Sans keened. “H-holy shit..” he huffed, then groaned. “God, Tori...” She hummed on his dick. The vibration made him shudder and let out a little moan. 

His back arched. He spent all of his attention trying not to buck into her mouth, but it felt so good he was having a hard time. Tori licked from the top to the bottom again and started to suck. Sans was almost over the edge.

“T-Tori.. I’m gonna... Tori, I’m gonna-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence, but he tried to gently push her off. “Tor... oh god Tor, please...” he moaned. “Tori.. I’m..” he let out a louder moan, then came.

Tori looked a bit surprised, and started coughing, getting cum in her throat. Sans looked horrified. “You okay?” Tori swallowed then nodded, laughing. Sans watched her swallow, enthralled with her. “Holy shit. Wow.” 

“You liked it?” Toriel asked. “Tori, of course I liked it, I literally just came in your mouth. I told you to get off by the way, I didn’t want to hurt you.” Sans said. Tori giggled. “I know. But I didn’t feel like it.”

Tori pointed at his pelvis. “What happened to it?” She questioned. His dick has disappeared. “Needs a bit.” He replied quietly. “Tuckered out, apparently.” Toriel hummed.

Sans thought for a second. “Hm... your turn.” Toriel waved him off. “Oh no, you don’t have to. I’m all right.” “I don’t have to, but I want to.” Sans shut her down. “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Toriel thought then nodded. Sans stood up, and gently sat her down on the bed.

He sized her up for a second, thinking. Then he gently sat behind her, and leaned over to start licking on one of her nipples. She hummed happily. He used one of his hands to gently roll the other nipple between his fingers. Toriel exhaled. “Oh, Sans...” 

He reached his other hand down, and grabbed some lube. He briefly took his hand off to squirt the lube on his hand. Most of it fell off, since he doesn’t have skin. Toriel snorted. Sans kinda stared at his hand for a sec, a bit embarrassed, before gently squirting a bit on Tori’s cunt. She gasped, the lube cold.

Sans put his other hand back on her nipple, and then started to explore her lips with the other. He gently smoothed the lube around her clit and her entrance. She moaned under her breath. “O-oh, Sans... mm..” He gently teased at her clit. She exhaled sharply. 

He started rubbing at it, trying to get a reaction out of her. It worked, making her moan even more. “Sans, oh, please...” He slipped one finger in her entrance while using his thumb on her clit. She inhaled sharply, then softly moaned.

Sans curled his finger and started to move it around to find where Tori liked it best. Finally, Tori fully moaned. “Found it.” He murmured to himself. He gently pumped the area, wanting to illicit more moans from her. Sans got what he asked for.

“God, Tori, you look so gorgeous like this.” Sans said in a low timbre. “If I had known you would look like this I would have asked sooner.” Tori whined at the praise. Sans slipped a second finger in. 

He picked up his pace. Tori’s back curled against his chest. “S-sans, oh God, sans... Oh! Oh sans, please...” she moaned. “I’m almost... please, Sans, please-“ Finally she orgasmed, with a loud moan.

Toriel took a moment, blinked, then turned and kissed Sans deeply. “Oh, that was wonderful.” Sans chuckled. “I try my best. And look,” he pointed at his dick. “Our friend is back.”

Toriel snorted. “Good timing. Looks like it’s time for the main course, hmm?” She looked ravenously at Sans. Sans was no longer flustered, emboldened by the mutual enjoyment both had caused. “Oh but of course.” He growled, kissing her again, making her giggle.

“Now how to do it...” he thought. Toriel laid back down on the bed, silently suggesting. “No, I was thinking something more like...” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, then held his hands in the air as if holding her. Toriel nodded, giggling.

Tori grabbed a condom from somewhere and tore it open before rolling it on. Sans grabbed the lube again and rubbed it on his cock. Sans looked up at her, contented. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded once more. “Of course.”

She gently lowered herself down onto Sans’s member. She let out a small whine. “G-give.. give me a moment..” Sans nodded, as his breath deepened. Finally, she seemed comfortable. “Can.. can I turn around..? So I can look at you?” She asked. “Of course.” Sans replied.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually Toriel was faced towards Sans. “Okay, I’m ready.” She said. Sans nodded, then gently started pulling in and out. Tori moaned. “Oh... oh Sans...” Sans’s breath grew labored. “Shit...”

Tori aided Sans by bouncing up and down, picking up the pace. Sans just held on to her at this point, groaning quietly. “Oh, Tors....” “Sans, you... oh god it... mm~” Tori moaned. 

Sans once again started to thrust, but this time with vigor, causing both of them to breathe heavily in unison. “ah- Sans, oh Sans, Sans..!” Tori breathed. “Tori, you feel so- god, so good for me. You’re so good for me...!” Sans breathed back.

Both of them got closer and closer to the edge. At this point, Sans was thrusting at his hardest and Tori was grinding down, increasing friction. Toriel moaned almost every other breath. Sans filled in for her, groaning in tandem. 

“Sans... Sans... Sans I’m- I’m so close, please, please, Sans... Please! Oh! Oh! Sans! Mmm~ Sans~” Toriel all but screamed. “Tori... oh shit, Tors..! I’m... I’m...! Oh Tors...” Sans leaned up and kissed Tori, as she kissed him back. They moaned into each other’s mouth.

Toriel came first. “Oh! Sans!~~” she trilled. Her orgasm made her tighten around Sans’s member, pushing him over the edge as well. With a grunt and a moan, he came.

They both settled down a bit, then kissed. “That was wonderful...” Toriel said, out of breath. Sans nodded, in a daze. Toriel gently lifted herself up. Sans pulled off the condom, then tied it up and tossed it in the trash. “Bullseye!” He fist pumped, laughing. Toriel laughed back, then they both got up to take a shower. 

After their shower, they laid down in bed together, and cuddled. Slowly they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Sans waking up in the middle of the night and exclaiming “Wait! Why did she have a condom?” Before promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
